Breaking All The Rules
by ishiheard2day
Summary: A series of Sugar From The Future (SFtF) one shots. Brittana centric. Lots of fluff and smut. Rated M.


Here's a little smut and a lot of fluff to help us all celebrate the awesomeness that is Brittana in love during the holidays! I had a lot of feels writing this, so it's definitely more fluffy than normal. This story follows the same universe as my Halloween smut "Things That Go Bump in the Night".

And while you're at it, check out all of the awesome submissions in **Swinging Cloud's** smutty marathon!

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. Just the thoughts in my head.

* * *

_"Sugar, why the hell do you have pictures of me and Britts in your room?"_

_Sugar holds up her hands in defense and slowly backs away from the angry girl in front of her._

_"You have less than two seconds to start talking or I'm gonna make you ta-"_

Santana startles awake, her breathing labored and eyes trying to find Sugar hidden somewhere in the dark corners of the room. She shifts Brittany's arm, curled tight around her midsection, so that she can ease herself out of bed without waking her. But, Brittany immediately feels the movement and peeks one eye open.

"San, what're you doing? It's the first day of break and only 7am, stay in bed."

Santana leans over and pecks Brittany's cheek while never taking her eyes off the perimeter of the room. "I'll be right back. I just need to use the restroom."

"Do you want me to call her?" Brittany reaches over to the lamp on her side of the bed and clicks it on to its dimmest setting.

Santana stops in the doorway and turns around to face Brittany, "Call who and why?"

"I know you had a dream about Sugar the stalker, again." Brittany giggles and props herself up on her elbow. "I told her about your last one and she laughed and told me that if you ever feel the need you can call her and she'll verify that she's nowhere in the shadows stalking either of us."

Santana crosses her arms over her chest in defiance. Sure, it's a little _out there_ to think Sugar could be a stalker, but anyone who had the same vivid dreams that Santana has had would wake up wondering where the hell the girl was, too.

"No, it's fine. But I am pretty awake now, so I can start breakfast. Pancakes?"

Brittany giggles at Santana's still obvious unease, but nods her head to change the subject. And for pancakes. She loves it when her girlfriend wakes up early enough to cook them breakfast.

A little while later Santana is putting the final touches on Brittany's stack of pancakes (While Santana prefers plain pancakes with Maple syrup, Brittany loves the ones filled and topped with chocolate chips) when the blonde makes her appearance in the small kitchen with her hair still damp from her shower. She sets the table with napkins, silverware, and small juice glasses before getting the carton of milk and jug of orange juice out of the refrigerator. She grabs a couple oranges out of the fruit bowl and slices them before placing them in the middle of the table.

"Here ye, here ye, breakfast is served!" Santana slides Brittany's plate in front of her and attempts to do a low bow, but Britt is quick to grab her hands and pull her in close. She shifts in the chair so that Santana is situated between her legs and she locks her ankles behind the shorter girl's lower back.

Santana looks into the twinkling light blue eyes in front of her and can't contain the smile that spreads across her face. Brittany takes her pointer finger and presses it into the dimple she loves to see before cupping Santana's cheek and guiding her in to a kiss.

Their lips brush against one another, soft lingering touches not hurried by running late for class or the stress of exams. Brittany's tongue slowly traces over the outline of Santana's pouty lower lip as it opens ever so slightly to give entrance. And when their tongues finally touch, finally feel the eagerness of the other, their bodies pulse with anticipation of more.

Santana is the first to pull back slightly- only far enough to rest her head against Britt's. "Good morning to you, too."

The blonde leans forward to place another kiss on the corner of Santana's lips as she mumbles out a 'good morning' back.

"Eat up before they get cold. What do you want to do today? It's the first day of freedom! No work. No school. No plans."

"Well, we actually do have plans…" Santana looks up as Brittany continues cutting her pancakes, "Remember a few weeks ago Sugar asked us if we'd want to have a girls night before everyone left for break?"

"Well, yeah, but that was before my creepy dreams. I don't know if I'll be able to sleep under the same roof as her."

Brittany swallows the big bite of food in her mouth before smirking, "It's okay if you're a _wittle scawed_… I'll make sure to check under the bed and in the closet for monsters and Sugar before we go to sleep. And I'll be there to protect you all throughout the night."

Santana rolls her eyes and sticks out her tongue at her girlfriend's teasing, "fine, but I'll only agree to this 'protective detail' if it includes minimal clothing and lots of physical contact."

"Your wish is my command, madam." Brittany winks playfully before finishing her last bite of food.

"How do you do that? I'm barely into my second pancake and you're already done with all three of yours!"

Brittany shrugs her shoulders as she stabs her fork into one of San's pancake triangles and brings it to her lips, "Gotta make sure I have enough energy to protect you all night long…"

Santana takes a few more bites before sliding her plate away, content with not eating her last pancake.

"Hey babe, why don't you go shower and I'll clean up since you cooked. That way we can stop by the store to grab stuff to bring to Sugar's house tonight."

* * *

"I fucking hate snow. People don't know how to drive in it. They either go obnoxiously fast or ridiculously slow." Santana huffs out as her hands grip tighter to the steering wheel.

Brittany slides her hand over and rests it against Santana's knee, hoping that her calming touch might settle the girl's already fragile nerves. She has been nothing but jumpy and on edge ever since leaving the house with their overnight bag packed. Not even stopping at the liquor store in preparation for the wild night could alleviate any of the nerves. And then things took a turn for the worst when they ran into Mike at the grocery store and he asked where they were planning to go for Christmas this year.

The year before, after Santana and Britt had been together for a little over a year, they spent their second thanksgiving with San's family. Well, more like with each other in her parent's house because both her mom and dad were gone working the entire time they were there to visit. Santana and Britt even cooked a small thanksgiving meal to share, but San's parents came home late and full from the cocktail party they attended instead. Santana was used to it, but she was furious that Brittany had to experience that. Especially during a holiday meant to emphasize the things most important to you. Santana had known all her life—her parent's most prized thing was not her or their relationship with her, it was their money and their titles and their reputations.

So, for Christmas Santana wanted nothing more than to stay away from that environment and go home with Brittany. Unfortunately, the blonde wasn't too thrilled about that idea. And without telling Santana why it was a bad the Latina could only assume the absolute worst reasons. Which led to arguing, and sleeping on the couch, and all sorts of other things neither cared to relive. Brittany went home alone over that Christmas break, but when she called San crying and wouldn't say what about, Santana bought the most insanely priced airline ticket she's ever bought and caused a raucous with every person employed with them until her flight landed and she was in the same city as her girlfriend again. (They refunded her entire purchase price – including her return ticket – and she's still banned from flying on that airline, but that's another story for another time).

Brittany's family was a little less than enthusiastic to see Santana on the doorstep, and Brittany, though her heart was leaping with excitement at having her girlfriend near, completely drained of color as though she was seeing a ghost. Her eyes flicked from the beautiful warm coffee brown ones that she loved to the ice cold blue ones she had grown up around.

Santana's knuckles are white from the way she's gripping the steering wheel as the memories of that Christmas flood her mind again. How someone as loving and gentle and open minded as Brittany could ever be related to that family was a mystery to her.

"San, if you don't want to stay we don't have to. I don't mind leaving early and coming home with you. I don't care what we do as long as I'm with you."

Santana allows her eyes to drift over to Brittany while they're stopped at the traffic light. She sees the blonde's furrowed brow creasing deeper as the seconds tic by, and she notices the way Britt is nervously chewing on the corner of her bottom lip. She takes one big deep breath in and pushes the negative thoughts out of her mind again, centering herself in that moment and not allowing bigots to impact her happiness any more.

"We'll see how it goes, but I think I'll be alright. Plus, there's no way I want to leave without experiencing a little bit of this protective detail you've been prepping for all day."

* * *

"Seriously Sugar, how many more boxes do we have to carry up these stairs?" Santana's annoyed voice is clearly heard and Sugar decides to only get the most important boxes on this last trip. She sees the box of her favorite decorations, but remembers, at the last minute, that some of them absolutely need to stay in their box. It would be quite difficult to explain her "Santana, Brittany, and baby Sugar" ornaments and pictures. She looks around again, knowing there's something she's missing, and her eyes land on her mom's large craft box and her mama's mantle and fireplace decorations.

"Just these two. Thanks for helping me get this together." Sugar says sincerely, and Santana decides she'll keep any of her biting remarks to herself. For now.

"Why isn't the place already decorated? It's like a week before Christmas. You're gonna put all this hard work into decorating only to take it all back down in a few days."

Sugar shrugs her shoulders, "I would've had it done before, but my mom's normally help and they're out of town."

"This close to Christmas? That's shitty." Santana feels her anger rising as her inner protector wants to come out and protect Brittany _and_ Sugar. And it's that little 'and' that causes her to feel the _tingles_ at the base of neck again. Not the tingles that she gets any time she thinks about Brittany, or is around her, or smells her perfume or shampoo or body wash. But also not entirely different.

"…oms are great! I'm going to meet up with them tomorrow for the rest of break."

Santana tunes back in to listen to Sugar's defense of her moms only to catch the tail end. "Hold the hell up, you mean we are putting all of this up just for you to leave tomorrow? Nope, not doing it."

The box that was in the Latina's hands unceremoniously drops onto the counter of the wetbar in the basement and Santana starts to walk towards the stairs to relax with the other girls.

"Wait, I know I won't be here to enjoy it, but Brittany would enjoy it."

"Yeah, for tonight onl-" Sugar holds up her hand to stop Santana's rant and it shockingly does the trick.

Sugar sets the fireplace decorations down next to the craft box and turns to face Santana. "I was gonna ask if maybe Britt wanted to housesit for me while I was gone… Both of you, actually. You could stay here and I'd feel better knowing the house was in good hands with people I trust."

Santana's eyes narrow at the smaller girl, "Won't your moms care? They don't even know us. I'm from a rough side of town, what if I steal all of your stuff while you're gone?"

Sugar actually looks elated and giggles at the thought of Santana being from the 'rough side of town'.

"Right. Snixx, isn't it? Well, I think both you and your alter ego will be more focused on making Brittany happy and sharing in her excitement for Christmas than in stealing some stuff." She shrugs her shoulders and picks up the craft box to set it in Santana's arms before whispering, "that and my mom would totally kick your ass."

* * *

Santana's trying her hardest not to pay attention to Brittany, she really is, but the blonde is making that very difficult.

Rachel, Quinn, Sugar, and Tina are all spread across the living room working on different projects and singing Christmas songs. Brittany and Santana are sitting in the loveseat with a blanket thrown over them because Brittany was _cold_.

Brittany's fingers play along the inside thigh of Santana's yoga pants. And Santana, to her credit, holds back the whimper she's dying to release each time Brittany's fingertips get closer to her throbbing core making her need get stronger with each lingering touch. She's just about the thread another piece of popcorn onto her popcorn garland chain when Britt's fingers press into her covered core causing her to jump and dump half her bowl of popcorn on the floor.

The other girls in the room turn towards them, Quinn's eyebrow quirked up as she takes in the flushed appearance of her friend. Sugar shakes her head, knowing all too well the games those two play, and keeps on decorating. Everyone else slowly turn their attention back to their projects and no one notices the way Santana bites her own lip particularly hard as Brittany slips one finger into the waistband of San's yoga pants.

Everyone is so engrossed in their own painting or stringing or singing that they miss the way Britt's eyes darken considerably as she realizes she has no other barrier keeping her from sliding through Santana's wet heat.

Brittany looks up at Santana and mouths 'really?' and Santana smirks as she shrugs her shoulders and shifts her body closer to Britt's to whisper so only the blonde can hear, "I decided it would be a lot easier for you to protect me later if I didn't wear anything underneath. You know, just incase I need _immediate_ attention."

Brittany clears her throat and the other girls eyes turn towards her expectantly, "sooooooo, are we gonna eat soon? I'm hungry."

Everyone nods their head in agreement, but one set of eyes doesn't miss the seemingly innocent innuendo or the blush slowly tinting tan cheeks. Sugar brings a tray of cookies out with her for them to snack on as they finish decorating. The real food would come later when they started their movie marathon.

The girls demolish the first tray of cookies in what feels like record time, so Santana offers to help her bring out the rest of the snacks.

"You seriously made all this stuff for us?"

Sugar nods her head at Santana's question. "Yeah, my both my mom and mama love these around Christmas time, and it just doesn't feel like Christmas without the house smelling like chocolate and fresh baked cookies. But I still can't figure out the hot chocolate that my mom makes. This one is probably the closest I've ever gotten it, but it's missing something. And the cookies. Well, me and mama usually have to make extra because they're addicting."

Just then Brittany comes in with powdered sugar dotting her chin. "Oh. My. God. These are my favorite! How did you do it? I can never get mine so big and fluffy like this!"

Sugar laughs and hands her a paper towel, but Santana beats her to it and seductively kisses the powder from her skin and licks her lips to get any residue resting there.

The smaller girl shakes her head at the two who quickly become oblivious of her presence, so she clears her throat before things have a chance to get any more awkward. "They're mine and my mama's favorite, too. She actually discovered how to make them thick and chewy on accident. Something about accidentally putting them in the freezer and forgetting about them while her and mom got sidetracked in the living room on Christmas Eve. She just went with it and BAM! That was the first batch of the Pierce-" Sugar's eyes widen at her almost slip of tongue as Santana's eyes snap up and the tingles play at the edge of her consciousness again, "-ingly Magically Delicious Santa balls."

Brittany laughs at the name and Santana frowns, "that's disgusting. Who would want to eat something named after old wrinkly hairy balls?"

"My mom says the same thing, but me and mama have caught her sneaking them when she thinks we're not looking."

"No matter what they're called, they are delicious!" Brittany exclaims as she grabs another off the tray. She offers Santana a bite, which she refuses on principle, so Brittany breaks the cookie in half and shares with Sugar as they giggle at Santana's stubbornness. Britt carries a bowl of fruit and a veggie tray out as well, leaving Santana in the kitchen alone.

Santana takes the opportunity to sip her mug of hot chocolate. It's good—like really, really good. But Sugar is right about it missing something. She takes another sip before it clicks. She looks in the spice cabinet and when she finds the two little bottles she adds a few drops of one and a couple shakes of the other into the large kettle. She uses a whisk to thoroughly mix the new ingredients in and turns to take the kettle and fresh mugs out for everyone else.

Brittany is waiting there at the doorway behind her. "Sugar told me what you said."

Santana's eyes widen on instinct, trying to think of what she might have said to the other girl and in what ways she was going to make her pay if she loses sweet lady kisses over it.

"I can't believe we're actually going to have our first real adult Christmas together… One full of the only things that matter."

Brittany's tear filled eyes and huge smile are enough to realize not only will they be house-sitting, but she'll probably also owe Sugar a nice Christmas present to thank her for saving them from the decision of which family prison to tolerate this year.

San sees Sugar slowly backing her way out of the kitchen with the hot chocolate tray in hand and shoots her a grateful smile before turning her attention back to her beautiful girlfriend. She leans forward, wrapping her arms around Britt's waist and pulling their bodies flush, "I'd do anything to see you smile like that."

Brittany leans forward and connects their lips for a fleeting moment, "and I'm going to show you how much I love it when you make me smile."

* * *

_Brittany stumbles down the hallway to find the bathroom. The decorations are finally all lit and hanging, and the bottles of wine are flowing freely. She gets to the middle of the hall and turns in a circle. "Shit, is it my left of my other left?" She turns in a circle again and decides to just open a door and figure it out from there. She could probably just yell out to Sugar down the hall in the living room, but if she's going to be house sitting she might as well get acquainted with the confusing door situation._

_"Okay, you are the one I choose." Britt grabs the handle and twists til she's able to pull the door open and comes face to face with… towels. Linen closet._

_She turns around and chooses her next target, "maybe you'll be the one?" She twists the doorknob until the door opens to reveal the laundry room._

_The door next to the linen closet looks like a good option, so she shuffles over to it and tries to twist the handle, but is met with resistance. So she grips the handle tighter and uses a little more force. The handle shakes a little and she uses her shoulder to nudge the door open. She blinks her eyes and shakes her head, but nothing about her view changes. "What the fu-"_

_"Oh no…" Brittany turns to see Sugar standing in the hallway with a panicked look across her face. _

_A smoky voice filters out of the room and Brittany feels like she has to be dreaming. "Come in Britt. And Sug, close the door behind you. Time to do a little explaining I think."_

It's been a week since Sugar handed over the keys trusting Santana and Brittany to housesit. Seven days since girls night. Seven days since the 'big reveal' as Brittany likes to refer to it in her mind. She's lying awake in bed with Santana curled into her side. Her fingers are absentmindedly tracing light patterns across her girlfriend's bare back. _Santana can't find out… not yet_. And yet it was Santana that had said those words. Well, not Brittany's Santana, but Santana no less.

So, Brittany has made sure to keep her Santana sufficiently distracted every time the other girl's exploring nature reared up. There were only two rules Sugar told them to follow:

1. No sweet lady kisses in Sugar's bed.

2. Do not go into Sugar's mom's bedroom.

Unfortunately, Santana considered the second rule to merely be a suggestion and was fully intending on checking out the master bedroom setup. And she wanted to see a picture of these ever-elusive women.

A few minutes after Brittany slips out of bed, Santana wakes with a start. She rolls over to curl into the warmth of her girlfriend, but only encounters empty space. Her eyes gravitate to the bedside clock _10:13 PM_. So she throws her legs over the side of the bed and slides her feet into her slippers as she throws her sleep shirt and shorts back on from where they had been practically ripped off just a few hours before. She sleepily shuffles her way down the hallway towards the smell of cookies baking.

Brittany is busy humming Christmas songs and dancing to the rhythm. She's completely oblivious to her audience of one… until she bends over to check the batch in the oven and hears an audible gasp from behind her.

She turns her head and peers over her shoulder. Santana is standing in the doorway with her eyes glued to black lace as Brittany's tank top rides up revealing the barely there panties.

"It's late, so we should probably get back to bed." Santana nods to herself. All actual thoughts of sleeping nowhere close to what she wants to do.

"San, I know you're not talking about sleep. And, while _not sleep sleeping _with you is definitely on my list of things to do this Christmas Eve, I need to figure this recipe out. This is the second batch I've made and none of them come out the same way as Sugar's did. Do you remember what her mama's secret was?"

The shorter girl shakes her head, "nope, I wasn't really paying attention to her. But I do know another secret recipe. Come back to bed and I'll make sure to explain it thoroughly," Santana purrs.

Brittany shakes her head and turns back towards the over. "San I only have enough dough mixed for one more batch. I promise I'll come back to bed after that one is done."

Santana slips away from the kitchen and makes her way back down the hallway, her eyes briefly glancing at the forbidden master bedroom door, before ending up back in their bedroom and rummaging through her clothes at the bottom of her suitcase. Her fingers feel the fluff and lace she's searching for and she grins as she pulls it out of hiding.

Brittany is peering through the looking pane on the oven and sighing at the decidedly non-fluffy appearance of the cookies within. When she turns around to take her seat at the table she's unable to do anything but stop and stare.

Sexy Santana Claus is standing at the edge of the table. She's wearing a short red skirt and tight red top, both trimmed in traditional fluffy white lining. She has on black knee high socks and she's sucking on the tip of a candy cane.

"San, not fair." Brittany groans out her obvious frustration.

Santana nods her head as she walks a few steps forward and slowly lifts the bottom of Brittany's white tank top up to the middle of her torso. She turns Brittany so that the blonde's back is leaning back against the table and Santana is standing in between her legs.

"I agree Britt-Britt." She says as she leans in to connect their lips. "It's not fair that I want to kiss my girlfriend's lips."

San's lips make their way from Brittany's bright pink lips, down the side of her neck, over her collarbone, and to the sensitive skin of Brittany's breasts. "It's not fair that I want to taste her skin." She mumbles while her tongue circles each areola before taking each nipple into her mouth and lavishing it with attention. Brittany's hands grip onto the table as Santana continues to work her up relentlessly.

"It's not fair that I want to feel what a simple touch can do." Santana's eyes are met with an intense blue as her fingers retrace the route her tongue just took around each nipple, the sensitive skin pebbling and hardening underneath her fingertips. She doesn't break eye contact as she continues the journey south and slips her hand inside Brittany's soaked panties. Brittany's hips rock forward causing one of Santana's fingers to slip in between her folds and both of them to moan at the wetness there.

Brown eyes flutter closed as she allows herself a moment to give in to the pleasure coursing through her body as well, but when she hears another moan escape Brittany's lips she knows she has to regain control of her own desire. "It's not fair that I want to hear my girlfriend moan in pleasure, and shout my name, as I find as many ways to make her feel my love as she can handle."

"And it's not fair that when she's had almost all that she can handle," Santana slowly removes her fingers from Brittany's panties, bringing each finger that's coated in the blonde's wetness to her lips and tongue, "I want to hold her closely as she falls apart in my arms."

Santana takes a step back away from Britt, a smirk firmly in place, "So you're right. It's not fair that I can't do those things right now. I guess I'll just have a drink and wait until you're done baking."

Brittany hasn't moved an inch, even as Santana holds out the mixing bowl of dough for her, and etched on her face is a mixture of desire and sexual frustration. Her blue eyes, cloudy and slightly glossed over, drift back to Santana's hand. The one that had just been pressed so deliciously into her. Santana's eyes follow to see what Britt is focusing on, and when she sees where they are trained she lifts a finger back up to her mouth and slowly sucks it between her pursed lips. Her eyes flutter closed, "God, Britt, I can still taste you…"

The blonde squeezes her legs together, the throb intensifying with every moment that passes, and grabs the bowl out of Santana's other hand. The quicker she finishes this last batch the sooner she'll be able to make her girlfriend pay for the relentless teasing.

The shorter girl sits at the table, turning to ensure Brittany has an unobstructed view, and uncrosses her legs to stretch them forward. The blonde doesn't look. She knows better. Knows it's a trap. So she keeps rolling and coating the cookie balls and placing them on the cookie sheet.

Santana sees a slight falter in Britt's movements as she swings her leg back to cross it the other way. The tiniest trace of powdered sugar landing on the blonde's upper thigh. Santana slides off the chair and squats low enough to run her tongue over the top of Brittany's thigh. But she doesn't stop there. Her hands grip onto Brittany's waist as she runs her tongue over the already wet black lace fabric covering the taller girl's throbbing sex. Brittany's hand pulls Santana's neck closer, transferring some powder there too.

When Santana finally stands up Britt turns her around and moves her hair to the side so she can lick away the powder on the back of her neck.

Santana pushes her ass back into Britt's sex, the other girl's hips thrusting forward in response, and they set a fast and furious rhythm designed with climax as the only goal until Santana shifts away. Her breathing erratic and center throbbing and internal fight raging within. She takes a deep breath and shakes her head at Brittany's slowly developing pout, "nope, you said you wanted to finish baking."

Brittany moves to grab the smaller girl's hand and take her to bed, but Santana quickly reminds her of the cookie sheet on the counter and the wine bottle in the freezer. Britt picks up the cookie sheet and opens the freezer door. She grabs the wine, sets the cookie sheet on the shelf in its place, and put the wine in the wine ice bucket on the counter.

"Okay San, everything is put away, and…" Brittany turns around to find she was standing in an empty kitchen. She makes her exit and sees Santana sitting on the long couch in front of the fireplace. The light from the fire reflecting warm hues across the room as the shadows dance deliciously across Santana's smiling face.

"I like Santa, but I prefer Santana Claus any day."

"Unlike old man Santa," the sitting girl pipes in and pats her legs for Britt to come sit, "your Santana Claus prefers it when you are more naughty than nice… Like having sexual relations in your English classroom, and causing a public commotion making out with your girlfriend made entirely more scandalous due to the element of partial nudity and less about the kissing, touching yourself and your girlfriend during a girls night party while your friends were only a few feet away… Miss Pierce, you've been a very, very naughty girl this year. "

Britt nods her head. She's about ready to agree to anything the girl in front of her says.

"How about I sit on your lap like you want me to," she says as she straddles Santana's bare thigh and grinds her wet sex against the skin there. She leans forward so that her lips are right next to San's ear and whispers lowly, "and tell you _exactly_ what I want from you."

She stands and removes her panties quickly before settling herself back down and grabbing Santana's hand and positioning her fingers at the blonde's entrance. Brittany leans over again, nibbling on Santana's earlobe, as she lowers herself onto Santana's slender fingers. "Make me believe in the Christmas spirit."

Santana's eyes roll back as her fingers are encased in slick warmth and squeezed by the pulsing muscles inside her beautiful girlfriend. She pushes Brittany's tank top up and kisses her way up to the area just below her bust. Every time Brittany slams her hips down her breasts bounce and Santana's hips thrust in response.

Brittany's thrusting becomes slightly more labored, as she gets closer to the edge of her orgasm. Santana's wrist starts to cramp, so she changes angles and her fingertips graze against a spot they couldn't reach before. She rests her thumb against Britt's clit, applying a steady pressure to delay her release, and continues to curl her other fingers into that spot.

"Fuh-uck, bae… right there!"

Santana curls and presses her fingertips forward and moves her thumb in small quick circles, using her other hand to do exactly what she wanted to do earlier and hold Brittany close as she watches her fall apart above her.

Brittany's body shudders with rolling intensity and when her heart rate is back to normal she climbs off of Santana and pushes the smaller girl onto her back when the oven timer's incessant beeping trickles through the closed doorway. "Don't move a muscle. I'll be right back."

Santana lays back and waits her hand moving to the hem of her skirt. She lifts up and listens, but doesn't hear anything coming from the kitchen. And as her stomach grumbles she gets up and makes her way to the kitchen. Brittany is standing there with the semi-frozen cookie balls and a pout. "I didn't mean to put them in there…"

"It's okay, babe. Just throw them in the over. I'm sure they're turn out great!"

Santana looks at the oven clock and sees it's a few minutes after midnight, "Britt, Mer-" The blonde kisses her midsentence and runs out of the kitchen yelling not to say it til she gets back.

Santana chuckles and turns to the back patio door. She walks over and notices the handle unlocked and something reflecting in the snow. She opens the door, hating how quickly her barely covered legs feel like they're freezing, and steps out of the backdoor and looks around the porch before reaching out to grab the shiny object.

She walks back inside as Brittany is coming back from wherever she ran off to, "Hey, Britt, I found this on the porch." She runs her fingers over the cool metal and it clicks and pops open.

"Here San, let me see that…" Brittany tries in vain to get the locket before Santana sees the contents.

"What the actual fuck is this? Why is there a locket with pictures of us in it? And not even real pictures. Like bad Photoshop—" Santana turns the locket towards Brittany and the blonde just nods, Santana taking her silence as horror—a feeling she believes they share.

"See Britt, this proves it. Sugar is a stalker. I bet if we opened her 'moms' room we'd really find some sort of freaky closet shrine full of pictures of us and old clothing pieces or something weird like that."

Santana walks past Brittany, fully intending on busting down the forbidden bedroom door, when Britt sees movement at the back door and familiar blue eyes pleading with her to do something.

"No San, that's my necklace." She looks at the backdoor, but the familiar face is gone just as quickly as it appeared.

"What? How? Why would you have something like this?"

Britt grabs Santana's hand and pulls her close, making sure Santana remains facing away from the door just in case.

"Call me crazy," she looks down into Santana's clearly confused brown eyes and doesn't break eye contact to make sure the message is received clearly, "but I _know_ we're going to be together in the future." She takes the locket from Santana's hands and opens it up to get a better view of the pictures it contains. "See this little scar on your hand? I imagine you got it when our new kitten decided to use you as his chew toy. And this mark above my eyebrow probably came from burning myself with the flat iron when you caught me staring as you got out of the shower." Britt bites her bottom lip, the thought of a naked Santana making her center throb in need again.

"But Britt, none of that happened. This isn't us."

Brittany nods slightly, "you're right. We haven't taken this picture yet. It isn't us. But it could be. That could be us ten years from now. Taking random pictures in the park just because we can. That's why this locket is mine—to remind me of all the things I want with you. And this," Britt pulls a black box from her back pocket, "is for you. So you can carry a little piece of our present everywhere you go."

Santana opens the box and notices an identical matching locket enclosed within. Two pictures she's never seen, but recognizes, lay within. "That was Octoberfest three years ago."

"This is the first picture we ever took together. Even if we were unaware…" Santana is sitting cross-legged on a bale of hay with her hands in her lap. Brittany's left hand is resting on her knee and she's leaning over whispering something in Santana's ear.

Santana suddenly snaps her head up, the tingles erupting where her neck meets her spine again, "Did Sugar take this picture?"

Brittany shakes her head, figuring that question would come sooner or later. "I don't know if it was Sugar or Rachel, but I'm thankful that they did it. Because even though I can't remember what exactly I said to you, I know that the moment my hand touched yours that I'd never tire of that intoxicating tingle that spread across my skin. And the first time I heard you laugh I knew I'd always want to make you happy. And," Britt points at the other picture in the locket, "I don't know if this was us going to bed or right before we were meant to wake up. What I do know is that whether the sun is rising or setting, my days are best when they begin and end with you."

Santana's eyes shut and she reaches into the inside of her Santa suit top and pulls something out. "Damnit Britt, you stole my words."

Britt starts to speak, but Santana puts her finger to her lips and then moves in for a sweet kiss. "You are my future. My sun doesn't rise with vigor or set with grace unless you are there with me. If I one day have scars because of some tubby kitten that you love, I'll sport them proudly. If ten, twenty, or fifty years down the line you still find that I make you weak in the knees, I'll gladly invoke a 'no nakedness around flat irons' rule. And if I can make you even remotely as happy as you make me, then I'd love to have my forever be with you."

Santana opens her palm and Brittany finally sees the object Santana pulled out of her top. Brittany has no words that would do this moment justice, but she nods her head so there's no confusion about the reason for her tears. "Yes, yes…. Always yes."

Santana slips the ring onto her left hand and crashes their lips together in their first kiss as an engaged couple. They walk, actually more like stumble, into the hallway and open doors to find a place.

"Bathroom…"

"Closet…"

"Laundry…"

"Bedroom…" They crash through a bedroom door and Brittany has every intention on picking up where they left off earlier.

* * *

_* Meanwhile out on the back porch Sugar and Future Brittana make their way into the house through the kitchen. *_

"Seriously? Sugar I thought you told them our bedroom was off limits."

"Mom, look at who you're talking about. Since when did you ever follow the rules?"

Brittany and Sugar giggle as Brittany removes the last batch of cookies from the oven. Santana rolls her eyes until she feels cold metal pressed against her chest. Her fingers fish out her well-worn locket and she looks up at her wife a fake stern look on her face. "I always knew there was something weird about that locket!"

"Maybe so, but I meant every word of what I said." Brittany says softly while looking into the same brown eyes she fell in love with many, many years ago.

"Ok guys, you have to stop this mushy shit. I can't have both sets of you doing this right now. It's Christmas and this **is not** the family holiday I was picturing! Besides, you're in your room, so _you two_ obviously can't be in there, too."

Santana looks over her shoulder, "This is our house. We can have sweet lady kisses anywhere we damn well please."

"Except for my room…" Sugar looks at the cheeky grin on her mom's face, so she turns to her mama and notices the blush running from her cheeks and down her neck. "At least tell me it was before I was born."

San and Britt both giggle and Sugar crosses her arms over her chest, a pose Santana and Brittany are accustomed to seeing from their sweet little firecracker. "That's it. I want a new bed for Christmas." She turns and walks away from her moms mumbling and shaking her head, "I can't believe this is only the beginning."


End file.
